Globe Getters Return
by hikarimidorikawa
Summary: read prologue When Touji gets a message from Kaze about having to kill someone he gets the old gang back together for another adventure. Who will Ten choose Touji or Susumu ? Will Jenny get her way? Will Shintei and Hikaru stay together? READ IT!
1. PrologueIntroduction

Info on For the Globe:

For the Globe was an idea of mine. It was about people who are looking for the Globe of Retrieval.

Touji: The main character. He wants to find the globe to bring his older brother out of a hardened substance that he is trapped in. He is in love with Ten. He is an excellent sword fighter. He is adventurous and headstrong.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Age in this series: 12

Hikaru: Touji's best friend. He is smart, has a mini computer on his wrist, and is in love with Shintei. He isn't shy unless Shintei is involved. He sees Susumu as his rival.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Pale purple

Age in this series: 12

Ten: A beautiful girl that most boys fall in love with. She has control over fire and leaves at one point in time to work on her fire ability. She is sure of herself. She has no stated love interest but might like Susumu. She has cat ears and a cat tail from being experimented on as a baby.

Hair: Green

Eyes: Blue

Age in this series: 13

Susumu: Self-centered and useless. His only notable ability is that he can sense danger (not that Touji listens). He sees Hikaru as his rival. He is in love with Ten as well. He is found attractive by many girls.

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Turquoise

Age in this series: 14

Shintei: Artistic and talented. Her main talent is physical fighting. She later gains control over plants. She is in love with Hikaru. She doesn't ever want to stop even though she has never met Touji's brother.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Age in the series: 12

Jenny: Her father is a friend of Touji's father. She is trained and paid to help Touji. She falls in love with him, but isn't supposed to fall in love with clients. She leaves after a bit but comes back while Ten is gone. She stays with them after Ten returns.

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Age in the series: 11

Taruto: Touji's older brother.

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Age in the series: 16

Villains:

(Most of the enemies in the series aren't evil but these two are)

Lavender: A woman who trapped Taruto.

Kage: A man who wants the Globe to gain control over the world and make the ultimate weapon.

Enemies:

Spike: One of the three in the group who wants to greatest museum. He is in love with Mei.

Shinka: Another one in the group. He is Spike's best friend. He is in love with Mia.

Mei: A girl who can't find her family. She is the final one in the group. She had a crush on Susumu but fell in love with Spike.

Mia: A girl who is getting the Globe for her father who abuses her. She is in love with Shinka. She tends to be quiet. She is related to Spike somehow and lives with them in the end.

The Money Brothers: Triplets who want it for money.

Kaze: A man who dresses as a woman as he searches for the globe. He wants to revive his dead sister. He has a lot of weapons.

Story (in a nutshell): Touji sets off with his friend and they find the rest. He fights his enemies and they travel. (Wow this description is HORRIBLE) Jenny joins up but gets another assignment. Ten leaves to train her fire ability. Jenny comes back. Ten comes back again. Kaze reveals he's male and his true intentions. They find the Globe but Kage is about to get it. They kill him and take the Globe. The Globe kills Lavender, revives Kaze's sister, gives money to the Brothers, and the three museum creators will get the dead Globe after the magic is done. The 6 fly by the Globe to Taruto and he is freed. Mei and Spike blush as they glance at each other as Shika sweeps Mia into his arms and promises that she can come to live at the museum with them. Finally, Shintei and Hikaru kiss. Everyone goes their separate ways.

Where they go:

Touji: He stays behind to learn better sword fighting skills with Taruto.

Hikaru: He goes to seek the best library in the world.

Ten: She goes back to where she was for fire training.

Susumu: He decides to go back to his family.

Shintei: She goes to a man who is her hero that they met along the road.

Jenny: Goes back to her father who is probably angry at her for leaving her job to help Touji again.

About Globe Getters Return: This is a fan fiction based on five years later, when Touji has to find and kill Lilac, Lavender's daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Old Friends

"Amazing!" shouted a sweat covered Taruto Momichi to his younger brother Touji.

As usual, they were practicing sword fighting. Ever since Touji had saved Taruto from being trapped 5 years ago they had worked on his sword fighting.

Touji, now 17, smiled and said, "I'm taking a break." He walked in his house where his parents were watching TV.

"You two barely stop," his mom remarked.

Touji only grinned and walked upstairs. His room was decorated just the way he liked it: walls painted orange and pictures everywhere.

Pictures of him growing up with Taruto, of him growing up with Hikaru, of his amazing journey, and his favorite picture.

There they were on that glorious day, the day he returned home. In the center he was standing with Taruto's hand on his head. Ten stood on his right with Susumu next to her and Hikaru on his left with Shintei hugging his arm. Jenny was standing right behind him, brushing against his shoulder. In the background there were three triplets with money in their hands, Mei and Spike holding hands, Shinka with his arm around Mia, and Kaze with his formerly dead sister.

He missed them all, especially Hikaru and Ten. He longed for Ten everyday, for the chance to stare at her bright eyes.

Shaking his head, he turned to the window. Suddenly a bird came out of nowhere.

"NEKO!" he shouted, recognizing the bird that had once been his pet. (I KNOW that Neko means cat. I did that on purpose.)

He had given Neko to Kaze as a present. He threw open the window to let Neko fly in. In his beak, Neko had a sheet of paper.

Touji pet the bird and it dropped the paper. He leaned over to pick it up. The handwriting wasn't his friends.

_Dear Touji,_

_I hope that your bird brings you this message. It is very important that you realize what has happened. I had heard rumors about a new threat and investigated. I discovered too much and I am now being held captive. Her name is Lilac and she's deadly. She was Lavender's daughter! You have to stop her Touji. I know I can count on you._

_-Kaze_

Touji reread the letter, not quite believing it. So…a new adventure! He knew he could do it. Without a second thought he grabbed his backpack off the top shelf of his closet.

He began his packing. He placed the pictures he valued the most in it. He brought only one extra outfit and a book that Hikaru had given him.

He grabbed his belt and snapped it on. He slid his sword into its sheath and clipped that on.

He bolted downstairs to find his parents sitting with Taruto.

"IMPORTANT!" he shouted. "I just received a letter from Kaze. He is being held captive by Lavender's daughter named Lilac. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I need to practice with my sword."

Taruto gasped. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"Have to," Touji replied.

His parents looked sadly at each other. His dad said, " I guess we can't stop you. Be careful like you did on your last journey."

Touji smirked. "I'm always careful. And our enemies were older too!"

He ate a large meal and practiced with Taruto a lot. Before going to bed he asked Taruto to come with him.

"I can't!" Taruto said. "Mom and dad need SOMEONE to help out here. But I'll miss you and you can bet I'll be wishing you luck."

And with that, they went to their rooms.

-----------

The next morning, Touji ate a large breakfast and got his money out of his savings.

He wished his family good bye and set off, a new adventure awaiting him

-----------

His first task was to get his old friends together. Where to find them was the question. The greatest library in the world…where would that be?

He thought maybe Hikaru's mom would know. He ran to their door and reached his hand up to knock as a voice behind him said, "TOUJI! LONG TIME, NO SEE!"

Touji whirled around. "HIKARU!"

The two high-fived each other. "I just came home," Hikaru said with a grin.

Touji sighed. "I guess you won't be interested," he said and explained.

Hikaru instantly said, "Of course, I'll come! You wouldn't expect your best friend to abandon you. If I don't go in Mom will never know that I came back. When I write to her, she'll think I left during my stay at the library. I have everything with me as you can see." And he pointed to the bag on his back.

"YES!" Touji said.

Hikaru tried to look casual as he said, "So, bringing anyone else?"

Touji smirked. "Of course Shintei is joining us!" Hikaru turned red. "But, yeah I'm trying to get the old gang back together."

Hikaru sighed. "I haven't seen Shintei since that day, five years ago. I wonder if she still loves me. I bet she met someone better or hooked up with that Mirashi! I should have stopped her from going to work with him."

"Hikaru, if she doesn't still love you, then she's missing out on the best guy for her. And besides, there might be someone else for you. Maybe Jenny! She's still single," Touji said, a thoughtful look on his face.

_Of course,_ thought Hikaru, _I wouldn't have a chance with her because she loves _you, _Touji._

"So, I wonder…where should we go first? Shintei's new location is closest. I wonder if she's there…" Touji said, another thoughtful look emerging.

"Only one way to find out!" Hikaru said cheerfully.

-----------

Within the next hour, they had arrived at a city.

"We can take a train to our friends. We only need to travel by foot to find Lilac, seeing as we don't know where she is," Touji said.

"It appears you acquired brains in my absence!" Hikaru joked.

The two of them got on the next train to Oceanside Village, the place where Mirashi lived. They heard names of familiar places being called out.

Azure Town, Usagi's Ridge, the names went on and on, as did the memories.

Hikaru pointed out the window at a forest. "That was where we met Susumu."

Touji remembered. He had let Susumu onboard immediately, not hesitating to think about if Susumu might steal his Ten's heart.

Finally, the train pulled into Oceanside City's station. Hikaru looked like he couldn't wait anymore so Touji hurried out of the station.

"If I remember correctly, Mirashi lives in a house right on the beach with a green roof," Hikaru said.

Touji shouted, "TO THE OCEAN!" and bolted off, Hikaru following.

The beach was crowded, but this wasn't where it was! Where could he live? He was supposed to live here!

They walked further up the beach until it was just sand and ocean. A bit of green could be seen in the distance.

The closer they got, the more it looked like a house. Almost there, they were stopped by a female voice calling from the ocean.

"HIKARU!" yelled Shintei, running from the water where she had been swimming.

Hikaru's eyes showed everything he felt right then. Love, happiness, remembrance, and most of all, attraction.

She was _beautiful_. Her brown hair was still in the same ponytail he remembered, but shorter this time. She was tall, slim, and muscular, but with all the curves he desired. All in all, five years away did her good.

When she reached him, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I still love you," she whispered.

Hikaru blushed slightly. She seemed to be able to read his mind.

Shintei turned to Touji. "And I see that Hikaru is not alone! What brings you here?"

Touji launched into the story, Shintei's eyes showing excitement, eagerness to be on another adventure.

"You ask _me_ to come with you?" she asked. "I'm honored that you would choose someone like me to join you on this quest! I will come with you and help as much as I can!"

Touji sighed. _And she seems to have forgotten that without her we could have died…good ole Shintei._

Hikaru's eyes sparkled. "Oh, Shintei! You're so modest! You saved my life!"

Shintei hugged him. "Hikaru!"

Touji pretended to gag. "It's getting way too romantic in here."

Shintei pulled apart from Hikaru and said, "Speaking of romantic, heard from Jenny?"

Touji looked confused. "What does Jenny have to do with anything? No, I haven't heard from her or Ten."

Shintei sighed. _So he doesn't know. Of course I know. She told me and I told Hikaru. I wonder if this is her real chance._

"So," Touji said, "shall we go?"

Shintei nodded. "I have to tell Mirashi! MIRAAAAAASHI!"

Mirashi, a man of 25, came running out. "What is it, Shintei? Hey," he said, noticing the two boys, "aren't these your friends? They're all grown up!"

Hikaru glared at Mirashi while Touji shook his hand.

"Hikaru, that's who you are. You have the eyes she describes all the time. So purple and so great even with glasses, just like Shintei said. And you're Touji."

The boys nodded, Hikaru grinning and blushing. Shintei hurried into explaining what was going on.

"Go with them, Shintei! You have worked hard these past years! You're ready!" Mirashi said, his hand on her shoulder.

She went in and got her stuff.

"I'll come back when we've finished!" Shintei said. "I'll visit you and tell you everything!"

Their lips started trembling and Shintei turned away. "Let's go," she said. "ONWARD!"

The three walked away as Mirashi watched them.

"There goes the only student I ever had," he said to himself.

-----------

"I suppose it's time to find Ten," Shintei said as they walked to the station.

Hikaru nodded. "I remember that she said she would be going back to Akari. Didn't she live on Flame Plateau?"

"Of course! Don't you remember?" asked Touji.

Hikaru shrugged and said. "I wasn't in love with Ten."

One train ride later, the were at Flame Plateau.

"I can't wait to see my best friend again!" Shintei said, running far ahead, like always.

"So, what has everyone been doing while we were apart?" Touji asked.

Hikaru started. "I spent two years searching for the library. When I found it I studied there for a while and got a temporary job. After that was over, I worked as an assistant to someone in the area for a while."

"I was learning sword skills with Taruto, obviously," Touji said.

Shintei grinned. "You guys are going to love this! My plant control is completely mastered! I've became faster and stronger. But best of all, I'm gaining control over water!"

Hikaru gasped. "NO WAY! Of course, you are so great already. Nothing should surprise me…"

Shintei giggled as they reached a Help Kiosk.

Touji looked at the person in the Kiosk. "Do you know where Akari lives?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. "She hasn't moved. Took in a girl though. She lives on the outskirts in number 116."

Touji thanked her and he and his friends started off.

114...115...116! Ten's home! Touji knocked as hard as he could, hoping that she was home. Hoping that she still remembered them. And hoping that she still cared about them.

The door opened a crack and a blue eye searched them. The could also see green hair and a cat ear and her tail, twitching.

"TOUJI! HIKARU! SHINTEI!" And she flung open the door, jumping out and pulling them into a hug.

"Ten!" Touji was overjoyed. The 18 year old beauty still wanted to see them! And she was even prettier than she used to be.

Her green hair was long again. Her breasts were even larger. If he thought Shintei had developed nicely, she was nothing compared to Ten.

Touji managed to stop staring long enough to tell her exactly why he had come.

"I'm coming," she said without hesitation. "I know that Akari has been wanting to travel. Once I'm gone, she can get gone. I've become AMAZING! It's hard to believe I spent 13 years not knowing that I had powers."

The other three told her about their time in the past five years.

She walked into the small house, and returned with a backpack and Akari. "Thank you for everything," she said.

They exchanged their good byes and the four friends headed to the train station.

"Where to?" asked Ten.

"The museum," Touji said without hesitation.

"Why?" the other three asked.

"I don't know. I just want to visit them," he said and got tickets for Usagi's Ridge.

-----------

When they got there they went to a place that they had helped in creating.

Spike and Shinka's was a nice building with a loft built on. A door in the back was obviously where personal visitors went.

Mei opened the door and squealed when she saw them. "I missed you! You have to see the place, it's great. Mia and Shinka are going to get married soon! Oh, and someone else is here too."

"Who?" asked Touji.

His question was answered as a strand of black hair creeped from around the corner and wrapped around his arm.

"JENNY!" he screamed and followed the hair to see the 16 year old Jenny.

He had to gasp a bit. When in natural size, her hair was _very_ long. Her body was amazing, not at all like when they used to travel together. She had ditched her gray uniform for a pair of green shorts and a blue tank top.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

Jenny sighed. "Well, Dad was really angry at my leaving. So I came here. I couldn't take him being mad and I knew that they would let me stay. But enough about me. Why are _you_ here?"

"I'll explain when we're all together," he said.

Soon, everyone was gathered in the family room. Touji explained it again.

"Why would I ever say no?" Jenny asked. "Why did you even ask? You should know that I want to come! I LOVE traveling with you!"

"Then we only need Susumu!" Ten said.

"You guys aren't leaving now, are you?" Shinka asked.

"Well, yeah," Shintei said.

"No!" Mia said. "You'll stay here tonight and leave tomorrow. This might be your last chance to stay with someone you know."

The five agreed and stayed the night. Soon they would be on the road again, searching for Susumu, then finding Lilac. But for now they would rest.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Gang's all here

"UP AND AT 'EM! THE DAY IS YOUNG AND WE'VE GOT A FRIEND TO TRACK DOWN! WAKE UP, ALL!"

Touji groaned and opened his eyes. He would have to get used to Shintei's early morning awakenings.

"Gosh, I can't believe I'm finally getting OUT of here!" Jenny said as she picked up her bag. "No offense," she added. "I just want to go on an adventure. But the museum is still AWESOME!"

After a nice breakfast they set off. Their first destination: Azure City. Ten had lived there once, but this was looong ago. Then she left with Touji and never returned.

Their reason: did they need one? They hadn't traveled for a long time. They wanted to see places that would bring back memories. Susumu would be hard to track down anyway, why not enjoy themselves?

Shintei and Hikaru immediately separated from the group to catch up with each other. This left a love triangle. Jenny who loved Touji, Touji who loved Ten and Ten.

Ten looked around and breathed in the air. "Just like I remember it. But where's the gorgeous welcome girl? Oh wait, she's right here! All grown up!"

"We don't _have_ a welcome girl and we haven't for a long time," hissed a voice from behind. The three jumped a billion miles.

"Kenji!" Ten said and hugged the old man. "I've returned!"

"Took you long enough. I thought you found the globe!" he snapped, clearly pissed.

"I went to build up my special ability and now I'm on another adventure!" she shouted back.

"Hmmph!" And he walked away.

"Still the same old grump," Ten said.

Meanwhile, Shintei and Hikaru had sat down on a bench.

"Nice to finally be alone," Shintei said. "I've missed you so much and now we're back together. Too good to be true, almost. This morning I was afraid that I would be back with Mirashi and it was all a dream."

"I have that fear all the time. To wake up and realize that you never existed. Well, it's hard to believe that a girl so perfect could exist," Hikaru said. "Or that someone would ever love me."

"I don't see why you weren't taken. Did I ever tell you that the only one reason I'm here is that I didn't want to see you get hurt," she said.

FLASHBACK FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE STORY: Shintei saw them in a fight and losing. She didn't want to see Hikaru hurt and jumped in. After a few days she saved them again and was admitted into the crew

END

"You mean…we're here now…because you saw me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't let such a hottie be killed," she whispered and kissed him.

The kiss was long and when it finally ended, Hikaru said, "Maybe we should get back to them. We'll need to look up Susumu and everything."

Shintei nodded, but the truth was she just wanted to stay there with Hikaru. It had been years since they had seen each other, and even if she did want to help, she'd like to get some alone time with Hikaru.

They got back with the group and Hikaru powered up his computer. Susumu Hitori he typed.

In a few seconds, he selected a blog entitled The Great Susumu.

Hello! My name is Susumu Hitori! I have just had the greatest adventure of my life. I was the hero along the way and I'll tell every detail! It all started the day I met Touji, Hikaru, and the beautiful Ten…

The blog went on, telling a tale of the adventure they all knew so well. Of course, it made Susumu out to be more of a hero then the deadweight he really had been.

"At least he got one thing right," Ten said, an obvious smirk on her face.

"Indeed he did," muttered Touji.

"So, in other words, I'll send your love. 'Susumu, you liar! Oh, by the way, we need you, ya big deadweight!'" Hikaru asked.

"Nice," Shintei said.

The real email said:

Susumu,

AHOY! This is Hikaru. We found your blog and need to know where you can be found. Touji, Ten, Shintei, Jenny, and I are all reunited and need you to come too. Lavender has a daughter named Lilac who is holding Kaze hostage. We have to find her and kill her. Please let us know if you would like to join us.

-Hikaru

"You make it sound like an invitation to a birthday party," said Jenny.

"Well, what am I _supposed_ to say?" Hikaru asked.

Jenny shrugged. "It'll be nice to see Susumu again. I've seen all of you, he's the only one."

Shintei cocked her head. This was different. Jenny usually complained about Susumu. Of course, they had been apart for five years. Even Shintei had found herself missing the cocky, good-looking, worthless guy. She wondered if Hikaru had missed him. Obviously, he wouldn't still be worried that Shintei would fall for his looks and charm.

Still, she would be a little sad if the rivalry ended. Hikaru was so cute when he competed with others. It made Shintei feel important to see someone care so much about her feelings towards them.

"I miss him, too," Ten said and,- wait was Shintei imagining it?- glared at Jenny.

Jenny only blinked. Touji looked back and forth between the two of them, shrugged, and turned to Hikaru.

"Has he written back yet?" he asked.

"No! How quickly do you expect him to?" Hikaru shook his head. "Even _I _don't check my email that often."

"Well, if we're stuck here, then let's have some fun!" Shintei said.

"_Fun? Here?_" Ten shook her head. "I was so happy to get _out_ of here!"

"Well, Hikaru and I haven't spent much time together, and I'd like to! See ya!" And with that, she grabbed Hikaru and sped off.

Ten sighed. "Weirdos. Well, I guess I have something I want to visit. See ya." And she walked away, cat tail twitching.

Jenny glanced at Touji, blushing. "So," she said, "got any ideas? I've never been here, remember?"

"So, in other words, you want me to show you around," Touji stated.

Jenny felt her face flame. How could he have guessed that she was, in a sense, trying to ask him out? This was stupid Touji! How had he figured out how she felt about him?

"I guess I can," he said. "I wonder how long Ten will take. She'd do a better job."

Jenny sighed. So, he was just as clueless as ever. But that was another thing that she loved about him.

They walked together for awhile, Touji showing her different places.

----------

An hour later they all met back up.

"One new message!" Hikaru said. "And it's from Susumu!"

Hey guys! I'd love to! Where are you? Reply immediately and I'll be there by morning!

"Awesome!" Ten and Jenny shouted then glared at each other.

Shintei cocked her head. _What _was going on between the two of them?

Hikaru typed a response. "There! We should be seeing him tomorrow!"

A ding sounded from his computer. Another message from Susumu saying that he would arrive in Azure City at 9 the next morning.

"So, where should we stay tonight?" Shintei asked.

Ten suggested a nice hotel that wasn't very expensive. They got two rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls.

"What's up with you two?" Shintei asked as they were about to go to bed.

"Nothing!" Jenny and Ten said at the same time.

"Girls," Shintei muttered.

------------

"Where's Susumu?" Touji asked, looking around.

"Not here yet. Calm down Shintei," Ten said, grabbing Shintei by the back of her green shirt.

Shintei had been running up and down, looking for Susumu.

Suddenly, a pale faced Susumu came running to the them. "Guys!" he panted.

"Hey, Susumu!" Shintei said.

"No time!" he panted. "I've been followed. Message…intercepted."

And, coming towards them, was three faceless people dressed in purple.

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short but I've been busy! Finals are no big deal at all when I study!**


End file.
